Sisters of the Dragon
by The Myth Rider
Summary: This fic is the very first one I ever wrote, so don't expect anything groundbreaking, haha. It's based on an old cancelled show, so understanding what takes places can be hard for the uneducated. I apologize for that. But as the first fan fiction I ever wrote, it felt wrong to not post it on this site. Regardless, I hope it is enjoyed. Beware the Pure Black Dragons!
1. Prologue

Long ago, during the dragon-human war, a dangerous pure black dragon named Kon ravaged everything.

He was on nobody's side but his own. He was special, too, for his highly developed intelligence allowed his using of human speech. But he was conniving and mad as well as intelligent. He wanted to rule all, dragon and human alike. He felt they were all inferior to him, and strove to bring about his ultimatum.

But one day, his ambitions drove him too far beyond the line of insanity. He was trying to come up with a way to make the bones and blood of the other dragons to be as black as his. He succeeded nine times before the Boosters caught wind of his endeavors.

They immediately hunted him down.

When they found him, a terrible battle took place between Kon and the Boosters. Though the Boosters needed to destroy Kon, because of the threat he made, the black beast was too strong even for all of them combined. So instead, they combined their mag energy into one blast and froze Kon in a prison of Rainbow Crystal Draconium.

But what the Boosters failed to realize in time was, the Black Draconium Empire had captured and tamed the nine pure black dragons Kon had created. These nine pure black dragons were just as intelligent as their creator, one more so than the others. Eight of them became the League of Eight, with the ninth and smartest of them being Armeggaddon's dragon, Vysox.

But they weren't the only things Kon created.


	2. A Dangerous Discovery

"Parmon, are we lost?" Lance asked as he looked up at Parmon.

Parmon looked down at Lance aghast. They had gone out shopping for groceries when Parmon's map malfunctioned and they took a wrong turn. The groceries were piled in Blue Packing Gear on Cyrano's back, just behind the saddle. Their surroundings had gone from Down-City, to abandoned alleyway.

Parmon pressed a few buttons on his mapping device. He shook his head, frustrated. "Well, we shouldn't be lost, anyway. There must be something wrong with my map. Perhaps it needs tweaking?"

The device sparked in his hand. Lance shook his head. "Parm, it needs fixing."

Parmon huffed with pained pride. "Now you're sounding just like your brother."

Cyrano and Frachsun chuckled. Parmon glared at them, and the dragons looked away as if they'd done nothing.

As they walked further down, the walls started getting older and older. Soon, they went from black and smooth to faded brown and etched with carvings. Parmon's attention was transferred from his broken map to the mysterious walls.

"Oh my," he said. "These carvings are as old as those in the temple. Where are we, anyway?"

Lance shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? You were the one who was leading us."

Cyrano and Frachsun froze in their tracks. Despite Parmon and Lance's best attempts, they could not get their dragons to move. The two jumped down from the saddles and patted their dragons' snouts.

"What's the matter, Frachsun?" Lance asked.

Parmon examined the corridor before them. Cyrano and Frachsun never moved their eyes from the empty space before them. Parmon felt a tugging sensation at his wrist. He looked down and saw his gauntlet's Green Draconium was glowing. It was pulling him away from the corridor toward the exit.

Lance shrank away from the corridor in fear. "If the dragons won't go forward, and even your new gauntlet is leading you away, maybe we should go back."

Parmon nodded. "Y-you're right. I'm sure the dragons and gauntlet have logical reasons for their actions."

The scared duo remounted their dragons and turned them away from the dark corridor. The dragons happily obliged. They walked away at first, but a creeping sensation of dread sped them into a sprint. But before they could leave a slab of rock fell, blocking their only exit. They stood frozen, until a voice entered their minds.

_I have watched the goings on above my prison for thousands of years. Even I thought that, given so much time, you humans would change. Yet here you are, trapped in my prison on a Green Bull-class dragon and a Blue Energy-class dragon as if nothing ever happened. How could Beaucephalis let you humans alter the dragons again?_

The snake-like voice caused them to shiver. Cyrano and Frachsun wilted until their bellies nearly brushed the dirt beneath them. Some ancestral memory told them that the voice was not one to be trusted.

Parmon gulped. "I-I don't know what you mean."

A horrible laugh echoed through their minds. _Maybe so, but I know that there is a new Beaucephalis in the world. And with him, a new Dragon Booster._

The slab of rock cutting them off from the city lifted. Air flowed freely back into the corridor, rustling their hair.

_Go to your Dragon Booster and Black and Gold Dragon of Legend. Tell them, Kon _will_ return._


	3. A Grave Warning

When Parmon and Lance arrived at Penn Stables, they immediately gathered their friends at the Dragon Priest Temple. After they gave the news, Connor was gravely silent for some time.

"It cannot be." He muttered. "It's impossible."

Artha watched his father warily. "What's impossible? Who is Kon, and how is it he can speak? Especially in the minds of humans and dragons?"

Connor waved his hand and a screen lowered down. The image was faded at first, and then it showed ancient carvings of a giant pure black dragon. Parmon and Lance were especially frightened by the image. Now they had a picture of who it was that now haunted them. The black dragon was surrounded by five dragon and their riders.

"This picture here," Connor said. "Is a depiction of the evil pure black dragon Kon in a battle against the original boosters. The Fire Booster," he pointed at the red dragon and its red armored rider. "The Energy Booster," he pointed at the blue dragon and its blue armored rider. "The Power Booster," he pointed at the green dragon and its green armored rider. "The Shadow Booster," he pointed at the black dragon and its black armored rider. "And last but certainly not least, the Dragon Booster." He pointed at last to the golden dragon and its golden armored rider.

At Connor's last words, Beau bowed his head in memory his ancestor. Even Artha's usually high-strung personality dimmed as he silently honored the warrior whose legacy he strove to be worthy for. Parmon did the same as he looked at his gauntlet.

Kitt tilted her head. "Wait a minute. This is a depiction of a battle between Kon and the Boosters, but what happened at the end of it?"

Beau again bowed his head as his inherited memory of Beaucephalis's endeavors gave him a vague feeling of doubt and concern for friends. Beau had a feeling the battle took everything the Boosters and their dragons had.

So Conner explained to the kids how the Boosters and their dragons nearly lost the battle, for they had naught the strength to destroy him, so instead froze him in Rainbow Crystal Draconium. He also mentioned how the evil dragon Kon was so intelligent; he managed to convert nine dragons to pure black, as well as inserting a portion of his intelligence into them. Whether or not they were black to begin with.

Kitt raised a hand. "Again, wait a minute. You answered what happened at the end of the battle, but how could Kon speak to Parmon and Lance? In their minds, to boot."

Connor sighed. "You all know how Black Psi-class dragons can have mental connections with their riders, where they have the vaguest ability to mentally communicate?"

They all nodded.

"Well, Kon was not only smart enough to have the ability of human speech, but he was powerful enough to be able to speak to others within their minds. As well as hear their thoughts."

Parm nodded slowly. "No wonder he heard it when I said something. For if he was encased in Draconium and locked away from us, how could he have heard my words?"

Connor nodded. "Exactly, he was able to discern what you said through your mind."

Artha considered his father's words. But before he had a chance to speak, his wrist-com began beeping. He examined the screen. "Scales! Guys, we need to go pack for the Academy!"

The four kids immediately mounted their dragons and left the temple. After they had gone, Connor opened a secret door. Behind the door was the enormous Elite class blue dragon Tyrannis Pax. The mighty dragon had overheard their conversation and crouched down to look into Connor's eyes. Connor put a hand on the giant dragon's nose.

"He is returning, my friend." He said. "The horror that is Kon will soon ravage us again."


	4. Dark Abduction

Moordryd gripped the handles on the black dragon's saddle for his life. It wasn't that he wanted to stay on the dragon that abducted him, but he didn't want to fall off and hurt himself. Especially considering how fast the two dragons were going.

He looked back at Coershun, who was being drawn by the neck by the other dragon. "Coershun, are you okay?"

Coershun looked up at him fearfully. There seemed to be knowledge in the dragon's eye. As if, as if it knew what was going to happen.

The city around them started getting older and older, until they entered an ancient corridor. As they went down the corridor, the two dragons began to change color. When they finished changing color, Moordryd gasped.

The dragons were pure black dragons.

The dragon that had captured him smiled and looked up at him.

_That is right, Son of Paynn, we are the Pure Ones, the Children of the Shadows, the Sisters of the Dragon._

Moordryd gaped at the dragon who had just spoken to him in his mind. He knew, as did others, that Black Psi-class dragons could have mental connections with their riders. But this was beyond him.

He stared at the dragon he was forced to ride, then at the one dragging Coershun. "Where are you taking us? What do you intend to do with us?"

Then a voice worse than that of the combination of Armageddon's and his father's combined spoke in his mind: _So, you are Moordryd Paynn, Son of Paynn, the new Shadow Booster, descendant of Kyle. Amazing, you are that blasted boy's spitting image. No wonder Armageddon wanted you to be the Shadow Booster._

Moordryd looked around, but saw no signs of anyone or anything else. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm not sure what you mean. Who is this Kyle you speak of? And actually, who are you?"

The voice laughed in his mind. _Never mind that for now, Son of Paynn. Merely do what the Sisters tell you. If you want to help your father one last time, I am your best bet._

Moordryd had no idea how the voice knew that, but it would have to wait.

The two pure black dragons took a left turn. The corridor opened up into some kind of a laboratory. There was a huge cylinder tube big enough to hold two dragons inside it. The two dragons walked up to the cylinder. Pipes were attached to the top of it and led away, down the corridor. As they approached it, Coershun's attempts at escape acquired a desperate new fervor. He knew what that cylinder was for, but he couldn't break free of the pure black dragon's powerful jaws.

The dragon that had Moordryd on its saddle set a paw into the dragon paw indentation on the control panel for the cylinder. The latch hissed opened and the door swung outward. The dragon holding Coershun released, only to use a powerful mag blast to force him into the cylinder. Just as Coershun landed inside, the dragon with Moordryd closed it back the same way it had opened it.

Moordryd watched with some pain as Coershun began scratching on the glass and banging it, trying to break free.

_Don't worry, Son of Paynn._ Moordryd's dragon told him. _The Dragon of the Green Eye is important in Kon's return. We wouldn't dare kill him before then._

The dragon's words only slightly reassured him. Moordryd looked his dragon in the eye and asked it, "But what about me. What do I have to do with your plans?"

The other dragon smiled. _Simple, Son of Paynn. Not only can you release Kon's power, but you know where the Dragon of the Yellow Eye is._

Moordryd shook his head. "I know nothing of any 'Dragon of the Yellow Eye'."

Both dragon laughed, and looked him in the eye. _Oh, but you do._ They said in unison. _While 'Dragon of the Yellow Eye' is what we call it, you and others call him Wyldfyr._


	5. Temporary Alliances

Cain let Decepshun go wherever it was she was taking him. It had been almost an hour since the strange dragons had captured Moordryd and Coershun. Decepshun had been leading him through familiar territory, but it wasn't until the smell of indisposed of dragon dung hit him that it registered.

"You're not seriously going to the stable brats are you?" he asked.

Decepshun sighed and eyed him questioningly. Cain nodded. "Good point, they have been rather good at going against us. Maybe they know something we don't."

Decepshun knew that for a fact. Artha Penn and his dragon Beau, aka to some as the Dragon Booster and Dragon of Legend, must know something. After all, the Vysox in her suspected a Dragon Priest was behind them.

They arrived at the stables and awaited recognition. It came in only the hottest of forms: Kitt Wong and Wyldfyr.

While Wyldfyr growled at them, Kitt put her fists on her hips. "Now, why would a Dragon Eye be here at Penn Stables?" She looked them over, and realized the mismatch. She frowned. "Actually, a better question would be: Why is Cain, second-in-command of the Dragon Eyes, riding on his leader's dragon?"

Decepshun and Cain wilted. Cain hopped off Decepshun and slowly walked up to Kitt, hands held high in surrender. "I'm here because Moordryd and Coershun were taken right out from under my and Decepshun's nose. We're only together because we need the Dragon Booster's help in saving them."

Kitt snorted, and so did Wyldfyr. "Why would he want to save Moordryd? He's done nothing but try to hurt Dragon City for what seems like ever."

Cain sighed. "If you must know," he took a deep breath, and then said as quickly as possible, "Moordryd is the Shadow Booster!"

Decepshun slapped her forehead with a claw. She understood the need for trust, but wasn't that going a little too far?

Kitt nodded. "Yeah, the Dragon Booster found that out and told us."

Cain looked up at her, shocked. "So will he help us?"

A voice from out of nowhere called: "I guess I can think about it."

Both Kitt and Cain, along with the dragons, looked up at the roof of Penn Stables. Standing on it, looking as grand as when he first went Booster, was none other than the Dragon Booster himself and his dragon. Beau leaped down and landed nimbly on the ground before Cain and Decepshun. The Dragon Booster, or Artha, smiled at Cain.

"So, little Moordryd the Shadow Booster needs rescuing, huh?" he took the time to chuckle. "How did he get captured?"

So Cain told Artha what had happened on Tygress Street. While Cain recounted the capture, Decepshun eyed Beau, and Beau in turn eyed her. When Cain was done, Artha's smile faded. "Wait, did you say twin black female dragons?"

Cain nodded. "Yeah, and their riders acted as if they weren't in control of themselves. The fact that the two dragons magged them off seemed to be as if they were finished with them or something."

Now, Conner had told them about the Sisters of the Dragon. Two horrible pure black female dragons that disappeared around the time of Kon's demise. It seemed as if they had returned. The possibility as to why frightened Artha.

Artha nodded at Cain. "Fine, me and my friends will help you find Moordryd. But just this once. Next time one of you is in trouble, you'd better be able to fix it yourself."

Cain nodded, understanding the Dragon Booster's words to the letter.

A few minutes later and all of them were mounted on their dragons and geared up for the worst. Cain had been allowed to borrow some gear, but warned that no help would come to thieves. All of them who could magged White Rappelling Gear, Red Thruster Gear, Green Ramming Gear, and Blue Balance Gear. Beau, though, was given the only Red Heat Wave Gear that Penn Stables had. As Beau magged it on, he was most surprised to see it resembled the cannon-like gear used by Drakkus's dragon. Cain had Black Shadow Gear, so he had Decepshun mag it on.

Once they had all their Gear on, they followed Cain to where Moordryd had been captured. They found no clues as to the true nature of the attack. Even the strange riders hadn't dared to return. So with that, Parm and Lance led the way to the Corridor. When they arrived, they all stared into the shadows before them.

"Okay guys," Artha said. "We're here. Let's see if these dragons and Kon are as tough as they say."

Everyone nodded. They advanced into the corridor, hoping they were prepared to face whatever was inside.


	6. Capture of the Yellow Eye

It didn't take long for them to get lost.

What with all the twists and turns, none of them had the slightest idea of where to go. The voice of Kon didn't sound in their minds, but they had no illusions that he didn't know they were there. If he could watch what happened in Dragon City, he most likely knew what was going on right next door.

Wyldfyr was the most anxious of the dragons. Being the Dragon of the Yellow Eye, he knew that, soon, the Sisters of the Dragon would be coming after him.

As they were walking, the corridor they were in opened up into a large cavern. Along the walls were nine possible ways to go. Lance sighed with exasperation. "Why would they build such a big place if there's only one thing in here?" He asked.

Artha shook his head. "I don't think the Boosters built this place, Lance. Something tells me this is Kon's compound."

That idea made them all shiver. No wonder Kon had such control over the place as to block Parmon and Cyrano and Lance and Frachsun's way. Parmon examined each of the corridors. "Well," he said. "All of the tunnels perfectly resemble the other, so I'd say there was an equal chance that either of them would lead us to Moordryd."

The others nodded their agreement. So they made a plan: they'd each split up and choose a tunnel. Artha and Beau would go down the one directly across from them. Kitt and Wyldfyr would take the third one to the left. Cain and Decepshun took the third one to the right. Lance and Frachsun took the corridor to the left of Artha and Beau's. And Parmon and Cyrano would take the corridor to the right of Artha and Beau's.

As soon as they entered their designated corridors, slabs of rock prevented their retreats. They were all cut off from each other. Each was thinking thoughts along the line of: Great, how can we end this if we're separated? Parmon, though, had more chicken-like thoughts.

As Cain and Decepshun were walking down their corridor, Decepshun began to glow. When the glow subsided, Decepshun was in her Vysox form.

"This can't be good," Cain muttered. "If Moordryd's going Shadow Booster he must be in trouble. Decepshun, can't you sense him or something."

Decepshun nodded. Now that she was in Vysox form, her mental capacity greatly increased. Though, it was always increased after absorbing the bone mark, it happened especially so when she was in the form of the Vysox. According to the mental connection between her and Moordryd, Moordryd was on the other side of the compound. But luckily, she knew a path that would lead her there. She leaped into a gallop and ran down the path that would lead her to her rider.

Meanwhile, Wyldfyr and Kitt are in serious trouble.

As they walked down the corridor, they noticed it doubled in size. This worried Kitt, for it gave someone adequate room to attack.

"Keep your guard up, Wyldfyr." She said to her dragon. "Anything could happen in here."

Unbeknownst to them, two pure black dragons were following them on either side.

Eventually, Kitt noticed a dark purple glow before her. She saw nothing at first, but soon a blast of black mag energy blasted her right off of her dragon. Wyldfyr roared at the direction the blast came from, and turned to help Kitt. But as Wyldfyr faced Kitt, two Black Control Pods shot from either side and attached to Wyldfyr's back legs. Wyldfyr tried to resist the gear, but these ones were of high level, and even he couldn't keep himself from bowing.

From the shadows where the Black Control Pods came from came the Sisters of the Dragon. They were the ones who had fired the gear at Wyldfyr. Coming up behind the bowing dragon was the Shadow Booster, or rather, Moordryd Paynn.

"Well, well, well, seems someone knows who's in charge." He said. He patted Wyldfyr on the head. If Wyldfyr had been able to move, since the pods were somehow draining his energy, he so would've bitten Moordryd's hand off.

Moordryd looked over at Kitt, whom was unconscious from hitting her head as she fell. "Thank you, by the way, Kitt. Your dragon will prove most useful in Kon's plans." He then picked that moment for an evil laugh. The Sisters joined in his evil revelry.

Moordryd attached the Control Pods to the backs of the Sisters with some wires, and then hopped onto one of the dragons' saddle. "We've got the Dragon of the Yellow Eye, Sisters." He said. "Now, let's get him to the lab and initiate Kon's grand return."

As they headed for the lab, Wyldfyr's worst fears were realized. Nothing but terror awaited him and the Dragon of the Green Eye. Nothing but terror and pain.


	7. Return of the Dragon

Beau and Artha were cautiously walking down their corridor when they saw something they didn't expect to see.

"Um, Beau," Artha said. "Is it me, or is there light at the end of this corridor?"

Beau confirmed his thought by nodding. As they continued toward the light, two openings appeared on either side of them. When they looked down the two paths, they were surprised to see Parmon and Cyrano come from the right one, and Lance and Frachsun come from the left one.

"Artha!" Lance and Parmon called as they beheld their friend.

Artha raised a hand in recognition, than looked back down the corridor toward the light. "We're heading down this way guys." He informed his friends. "We need to investigate that strange light."

Parmon whimpered. "Can't we walk away from the creepy light?"

Artha stared at him. "But it could be Kon!"

Parmon nodded, still deeply frightened. "Exactly." He squeaked.

Artha and Lance shook their head, and then headed down to the corridor. Due to a fear of being alone in the creepy compound, Parmon was forced to follow. When they reached the end of the corridor, they all gasped with both fear and awe.

The corridor opened up into a cavern large enough to hold three Tyrannis Paxes and three Abandonns all at once. There were damaged computers all along the walls to the left and right, as well as two corridor openings. But the main focus of it all was the giant block of Rainbow Crystal Draconium at the far end of the cavern. The block was big enough it could hold a giant dragon in it, which it was. Deep within the block, was the blackest dragon any of them had ever seen before. There was no other color upon him, nothing but black so deep it was like looking into the farthest reaches of space. But there was one other creepy aspect to him.

His eyes were open and watching them. One was green, the other was yellow.

_Well, what do we have here?_ His horrible voice said in their minds. _Could it be none other than the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend and his chosen Dragon Booster? Not only that, but you've brought the wonderful people and their dragons who are responsible for freeing the Sisters so that they could begin the process of freeing me. Well, hehehe, thank you…for bringing forth your own ends._

He then began laughing a horrible laugh that made Artha and his friends, including the dragons, shiver in fear.

Meanwhile, Moordryd, still in Booster form, and the Sisters had just deposited Wyldfyr into the cylinder along with Coershun.

Coershun watched with utter despair as Wyldfyr joined him. They had a brief exchange in Dragon: "Wyldfyr, why did you let them bring you here?"

Wyldfyr winced. "I had no choice; they were using level 10 Black Control Gear on me. The stuff may have been strong, but it had to rub it in by sucking away my energy too."

Coershun sighed. "Then, with our capture, all is lost."

Wyldfyr snapped at him. "It's never over, not until Beau has been defeated!"

Coershun nodded, though still felt lost.

His sense of despair was only emboldened by the horrible pain that ensued when one of the Sisters activated the Black Energy Siphon Gear that transferred every bit of their energy through the pipes, and into Kon himself.

The Sister that activated the Gear looked over at Moordryd. _The time has come, Son of Paynn. Kon's awakening has begun. Are you ready to take your place as the true Booster of Shadow? For only Kon can give you the power you truly deserve._

Moordryd stared into the Sister's yellow eye. The time for his redemption to his dad came had come. His father would forgive him if he came back with a mighty tool of war like Kon to forward their plans. He mounted the yellow-eyed Sister and let them take him to Kon.

At the same time, Decepshun sensed his direction, and poured it on as she changed her path to instead get to Kon first. Cain was perturbed by her sudden change in direction.

"But Decepshun," he said. "I thought we were going to Moordryd, why did you change direction."

Decepshun didn't answer him. She knew all would become clear at Kon's prison. Along the way, they found the wandering Kitt Wong and picked her up. They continued to Kon, but arrived at a most inopportune time.

For the Rainbow Crystal Draconium that encased Kon was cracking. As it did, Kon's horrible laugh echoed against the rocks.

"FINALLY!" His voice boomed. He was free enough that his loud voice needed not to be in their minds. "HAHAHAHAHA! THE DAY OF RECKONING HAS COME! MANKIND WILL BOW BEFORE ME! DRAGONS WILL BECOME ONE WITH ME! AND EVEN ARMEGGADDON HIMSELF WILL FALL BEFORE THE AWESOME MIGHT OF KON!"

Just as the Sisters arrived with Moordryd, Kon's prison shattered. Huge blocks of rainbow Draconium narrowly missed everyone as it fell around them. When the light faded and the Draconium stopped falling, everyone looked to see the sprawled out mass of Kon. His green and yellow eyes snapped opened just as his body filled to the brim with only the blackest of Draconium.

He rose to a crouch and eyed his audience. He smiled a gruesome smile that made everyone shudder. He opened his mouth, and his lips began forming syllables as he spoke. "Am I not a grand sight, humans and dragons? Hmm? Do I not fill your hearts with awe as you behold my might?" He then began laughing again.

Kon looked over at Moordryd and the Sisters. He closed his eyes and began to glow as he focused the Draconium that was once his prison and formed some of it into a saddle. He magged the saddle on, and then magged Moordryd onto the saddle.

_Prepare for my ultimate gift, Son of Paynn._ He said.

Moordryd got just the faintest hint of Kon's true intentions. Once he felt them he cried out "Decepshun! Help!"

Just before Kon activated a gear that had camouflaged itself on Kon. The gear was a black version of Orange Forcing Gear. It attached to Moordryd's head so suddenly, no one realized what was going on till Moordryd began screaming and trying to get it off.

Everyone yelled: "Moordryd!" But alas, in vain, for his mind had now been taken over by Kon. Moordryd lifted his head, but he wasn't the same. His mind was dominated by Kon's thoughts now.

Or at least, that was standard procedure. This gear, though, was different. Moordryd looked each of his would-be rescuers in the eye. "Friends and enemies…I have seen the truth through Kon's eyes." He pointed at each and every one of them. "All of you…are inferior. Nothing weak deserves to exist in Kon's world. You all…must die."

Kon looked at Decepshun. As he recognized her present appearance, he smiled. "Well, well, what have we here? Is that you my dear Vysox? Or am I hallucinating?"

Decepshun hissed and roared at him.

Kon merely shrugged. "Oh well, but you are lucky Decepshun. Being a Pure One as you are, you are not on the elimination list. All others must either agree to become pure, or die." He looked at the others. "Well then? What is your choice: Death or Purification?"

All of them readied themselves for the battle that would surely commence.

Kon sighed. "Very well, dead ones, I will make it swift." At his last word, he snapped at Cyrano, who only escaped being eaten by rearing back on his hind legs. And as an added measure, brought his hooves down on Kon's snout. The black dragon reared and roared, then glared at his adversaries.


	8. The End of the Beginning

Wyldfyr and Coershun were panting inside the cylinder. That massive energy drain nearly made them pass out. As they were resting, they heard the booms that signaled Kon was fighting their friends. The two dragons knew what their only hope of imprisoning Kon again was.

It was them.

The Dragon Priests had told the Original Boosters how, when Kon returns, which they knew he would, the descendants of the Dragon of the Green Eye and the Dragon of the Yellow Eye would be the key to his freedom. And, the key to his capture. If the two dragons could just escape, maybe, just maybe, they could stop Kon.

But how were they to do that? They had tried everything. From ramming themselves into the walls, to scratching them, to using their gear in any way they could think. But the glass had been made by the Old Servants of Kon. And they didn't want the key to their master's rise to turn around and defeat him.

Luckily for them, history tends to repeat itself.

A mysterious dragon walked up to their prison. His rider observed their predicament, and then readied his dragons Grey Power-Assist Gear that was attached to his Green Ramming Gear. With the extra power granted by the Grey Draconium, the mysterious rider fired the Green Ramming Gear's mace ball. Thanks to the Grey Gear, the mace ball cracked the glass. With it weakened, the rider's dragon whacked the shattered part with his tail, and it all came crashing down.

Coershun and Wyldfyr tentatively stepped out of the dangerous hole in their prison.

As they stood before the mysterious dragon and rider, they both bowed in thanks. The dragon and rider both nodded their acceptance, and then they erased the memory of their encounter with them from Coershun and Wyldfyr's minds with a mysterious Grey Draconium Gear.

While the dragons were disoriented from getting a memory erased, the dragon and rider who saved them left. When Coershun and Wyldfyr were of steady mind, any sign of the ones who saved them were gone.

Including their memories.

However they escaped was a mystery, but that wasn't important as of now. They had to get to their friends and end Kon before it was too late.

They got there just in time to see what Kon had done so far.

Beau and Decepshun were the only standing dragons, with Artha and Cain staying courageously upon their saddles. The Darkness before them roared intimidatingly, but the four did not falter. Instead, human and dragon alike, they roared back. But none of their attacks left a scratch of Kon's black hide.

Kon and Moordryd mag-blasted their two adversaries. Beau and Decepshun fired counter mags, but their blasts couldn't hold off Kon and Moordryd's for long. Wyldfyr ran up, stood beside Beau, and combined mag blasts with him. Coershun did the same with Decepshun. But this time, their Wyldfyr's blast was yellow, and Coershun's was green.

Kon's eyes filled with doubt as he realized what was happening. "NO!" He yelled. Moordryd sensed his fear, and pressed even more power into his blast.

But Moordryd's eyes were twitching, his entire body was. He began muttering, "No, no, no, no, no" repeatedly. Memories were rising in his mind, memories of him working alongside both Cain and Artha.

He took the advantage of being connected to Kon to look into his memories.

He saw such horrors; he couldn't believe the devastation he saw that occurred during the dragon-human war. Bodies of fallen dragons and humans dotted the battlefields; the Boosters were fighting in almost every battle there was to fight, for their enemies were vast.

Then he saw what Kon had done in the war. He had captured nine different dragons, one of them already black, and filled them with as much as black Draconium as they could stand without dying. He realized that Vysox, who was Armeggaddon's dragon, was the black dragon the Kon furthered into a Pure Black Dragon.

With such horrors in mind, Moordryd stopped his blast. Kon looked up at Moordryd. "What are you doing, boy? You are under my control! FIGHT!" The Black Prophet Gear began to glow as Kon pumped more energy into it.

That was his fatal mistake.

With some energy diverted from his mag blast, all four mag blasts began pressing closer to him. Kon realized too late as he tried to correct his mistake.

Moordryd leaped off Kon's head, landed on the ground, and ran for Decepshun. He put a hand on her side and diverted some of his energy into her so she could press the mag blast easier.

Cyrano and Frachsun stood. When they realized what was going on, they stood next to their friends and combined mag blasts.

As the blast approached Kon, he looked to his left.

Standing in the shadows, watching him, were the Sisters.

_My dears! Please, help me! Do your duty and fight them!_ He yelled at them mentally.

They merely stared at him. Then turned away and left him behind.

_NOOOO!_

The Rainbow Crystal Draconium around them began to glow. They rose into the air and began to collect around Kon. When they were put together around them, Artha and his friends filled in the cracks and reinforced the Draconium created by their predecessors.

As the Draconium finished forming, everyone sighed with relief. Kon was defeated.

Moordryd looked at Artha, and Artha looked back at him. Moordryd bowed his head. "Forgive me, Dragon Booster. My wish to help my father one last time nearly destroyed the world."

Artha nodded. "Don't worry, Shadow Booster. We all make mistakes. Just make sure you do better, and become the hero that the Original Shadow Booster was."

Moordryd nodded.

Coershun walked up to Decepshun and said in Dragon "Thank you for watching over my rider."

Decepshun nodded. "My pleasure, Coershun."

Decepshun then magged Cain off of her saddle and onto Coershun's, then she magged Moordryd onto her saddle where he belonged.

Everyone walked out of that compound and, with well-placed mag blasts, blocked the opening forever. They had a vague feeling of someone yelling, "NO!" from behind the wall.

"Well," Artha said. "Let's hope that's the last we ever see of Kon."

The others wholeheartedly agreed, then split up to go back to their homes. Before they did that, though, Decepshun gave Artha the borrowed gear back.

And with that, Kon's return was deftly ended.


	9. Epilogue

As the group dispersed, high above them atop a building's roof was the same rider and dragon that saved Wyldfyr and Coershun, and in turn, saved the world.

"We've made them proud, Kikaru." The rider said to his dragon.

The dragon smiled up at him, his silver markings glinting in the light.


End file.
